


It was all a dream.

by wildheartx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, but things always had a funny way of playing out...
Kudos: 9





	It was all a dream.

_"Do you trust me?"_  
It was a simple enough question, one that Kenny should have been able to answer confidently. But yet he found himself faltering, the slightest bit of doubt seeming to creep in his head.

_"Trust me."_  
In that moment, Adam seemed to be pleading. Needing that reassurance. And it should be simple, right? He'd known Adam for years. Traveled the world with him, shared countless locker rooms with him. Hell, the past seven and a half months spent as a tag team they'd been practically unbeatable. Laying waste to every team put in front of them. But yet, Kenny couldn't answer. So he nodded and that seemed to be enough for Adam in that moment.

In the closing moments of the match, the two men geared up for The Last Call. Adam executed the Buckshot Lariat perfectly, but it was Kenny who had made a critical error. A moment's hesitation had cost him as Cash had moved out of Adam's grip and before he could stop himself, his knee had struck the side of Adam's head perfectly, the Virginian collapsing to the canvas in a heap. And then it was over.

After the match, Adam had eventually found just enough strength to stand once more, only to collapse a few moments later. He expected Kenny to catch him, but it never happened. Instead the Canadian had half-heartedly pushed him back towards the canvas, allowing him to fall once more.

_And then he was gone, Adam had nobody left._

**Author's Note:**

> Set post All Out, after the tag team title match between Hangman/Omega vs FTR.


End file.
